Refinery streams normally subjected to isomerization contain varying amounts of normal hexane, isohexanes, methylcyclopentane, cyclohexane and benzene. In the isomerization of such feedstreams, the feedstream is first treated with hydrogen to hydrogenate benzene to cyclohexane. Thereafter, the resulting product is isomerized, primarily to convert methylcyclopentane to cyclohexane. Consequently, one of the problems involved in such isomerization processes is maximizing cyclohexane production, since this material is a valuable chemical intermediary. During the course of such isomerization, normal hexane present in the feed to the isomerization is converted to isohexane. However, although isohexanes are useful as motor fuel blending stocks, the normal hexane, which is useful as a solvent, is substantially more valuable than isohexanes. Consequently, another problem involved is the recovery of normal hexane during the processing of the feedstream and, to the extent possible, suppressing the production of isohexanes from normal hexane. As in any other catalytic process, it is highly desirable to reduce the load or throughput to the isomerization step, since this will normally lengthen the life of the catalyst, improve conversion to desired products, and conserve energy. Since such isomerization systems include a large number of fractionation stages in order to separately recover normal hexane, isohexanes and cyclohexane, as products, such a system is highly energy intensive. Consequently, it is yet another problem to reduce the energy requirements of the system.